1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a printing system for the print on demand (POD) market has been discussed, which is capable of utilizing a stacker configured to remove a print product according to an instruction from an operator (United States Patent Application No. 2004/0190057 A1).
It is desired that a printing system like this has a high productivity as a product for the POD market. Accordingly, when print data to be printed with a printer is input in the printing system and an operator has issued an instruction for removing a print product from a stacker, it is useful if the print data can be continuously printed without placing the apparatus on suspension.
However, conventional methods have not dealt with a technique for implementing the above-described method. Under such circumstances, the above-described desired method has not been marketed yet and requires consideration.